Oh, Oh, I Want Some More
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday and Blaine has something very... special planned for him. Klaine. R/R ;  HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY! :D


**Fandom/Pairing ; **"Glee"/Klaine

**Rating ; **M ( as in _MMMMM_ ;D )

**Summary ; **It's Kurt's birthday and Blaine has something very… special for him. Klaine. R/R ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY! :D

**A/N ; **OMG OMG OMG Happy 15th Birthday, Kitty! :D You have been my best friend/sister/girlfriend/lover/wife/life partner for five years now and I love you _very _much. I hope you love this little present (and I hope it makes you smile and that it doesn't suck).

P.S: This is my first boy on boy – so no making fun of me 'cause I did my best to make it good, for the love of Klaine

"Oh, my heart's been tried

Time and again…

I always thought that it was me

But, I see now just how wrong I was

No, I haven't known you for a lifetime –

But somehow I've never been more sure

That you're for me…"

- "Dress & Tie"; Charlene Kaye (feat. Darren Criss)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"_Where the hell are you taking me?"_

"Ssssh!" Blaine quieted him, pulling him along down the corridor, "Just relax. You're going to love it, I promise. And don't peek."

"I'm not peeking, I swear! And I _am _relaxed. But – how do I know you're not leading me into a janitor's closet to… rape me or something?"

Blaine laughed, and stopped moving for a moment to say, "Kurt – believe me – if I wanted to have my way with you, I would have done something already. Don't worry." Then, he resumed tugging his boyfriend behind him down the hallway.

Kurt sighed, following him blindly. He loved Blaine, but there was no denying that he had a bossy side. When he planned something, every aspect had to be carried out _perfectly_ in order for him to feel 100% satisfied.

All of a sudden, Blaine stopped moving, causing Kurt to bump into him. "_Oww_ – sorry."

He heard the sound of a door creaking open, before Blaine pulled him forward – closing the door behind them. He felt him let go of his hand – which he wasn't too pleased about – but then Blaine's voice filled his ears.

"Alright. Open your eyes."

Now, the fact that his eyes had been closed for a good five minutes at that point meant two things: 1. The light that greeted him made him squint, and 2. He had built up in his mind that Blaine was taking him somewhere he'd never been before.

So, opening his eyes to see that they were standing in Blaine's dorm room was a bit of a let down.

But not much of one.

As Kurt glanced around, he noticed something different; A small, brightly wrapped gift sitting on Blaine's bed.

Turning to look at his boyfriend, he said, "You remembered."

Blaine looked shocked, "Of _course _I remembered! Birthdays are one of the things I'm best at remembering. Birthdays, lyrics to Disney songs, and names."

"You _do _sing 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' in the shower, like, every day." Kurt laughed.

"Damn straight!" He replied, grinning proudly.

"So, I'm guessing the present is for me?"

He was answered with an eye roll from Blaine, "No – it's for my _other _boyfriend."

Kurt laughed again, and moved over to sit down on the bed, where Blaine joined him. Picking up the present, he cracked a smile, "This is a pair of those sunglasses you like so much – isn't it?"

"Ray-Bans," Blaine informed him, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess you'll have to open it to find out."

He sighed, and started to un-wrap the box, careful not to cut himself. Once he managed to get the paper off, he opened the top, peeked inside, and raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh… Not to sound un-grateful or anything, but… I don't get it."

Blaine laughed. "Take it out." Kurt did as he was told, reaching inside the box and pulling out the contents; A felt heart that was about the size of his hand. "You really don't get it?"

Kurt shook his head, feeling guilty for not understanding what was apparently supposed to be clear.

"It's a heart." Blaine told him, studying his face for any sign of understanding. When none appeared, he broke it down further: "Kurt… This is going to sound so cheesy – I just realized that. Kurt, it's supposed to be _my _heart." He looked anywhere but at his boyfriend, clearly embarrassed. "Do you get it now?"

When at last he _did _understand, he nodded, a huge smile brimming on his face. "You're _giving _me your _heart_?" He asked, looking back down at the small felt object. When Blaine nodded, sheepishly, Kurt leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

As they broke apart, Blaine said, "So… you like it, then? You don't think it's total shit?"

"_What?"_ Kurt cried, shaking his head, vigorously, "No! Of course I don't! Blaine, I love it. I really do." He pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever given me."

Blaine's cheeks turned pink. "I thought you might hate it because I didn't buy you anything."

"Well, I don't. I l-o-v-e it. You're the only person who would think to give a present like this."

"Because I'm a pathetic sap?"

Kurt made a face, "No. Because you're a _romantic_. And I love you for that."

He was rewarded with a thankful smile from Blaine, "Glad to hear it. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. So far, it's kind of perfect."

"Just 'kind of'?"

Taking a second to think, he corrected himself, "It's all _kinds _of perfect."

Blaine nodded, looking satisfied. "I know it's not much, but I knew you'd appreciate it."

"This is like a scene from a Lifetime Original Movie." Kurt smirked, holding Blaine's hand in his.

A childlike glint in his eye, Blaine added, "Or a _Disney _movie." He waggled his eyebrows and squeezed Kurt's hand once.

"We do seem to fit the Disney mold – with all the singing." Kurt agreed.

Before he could speak further, Blaine started to sing, "_Let's get down to business – to defeat the Huns! Did they send me daughters – when I asked for sons?_"

Kurt laughed at the outburst, the familiar feeling of warmth – that always occurred when he was with Blaine – filling him from head to toe. As they looked at each other, Blaine reached out to pull Kurt to him, their lips meeting in the middle. Kurt could feel his hands everywhere; running through his hair, on his chest, in between his shoulder blades. Meanwhile, his fingers were pulling at Blaine's blazer – desperately trying to bring him closer to him, even though they were right up against one another. The way Kurt saw it, he could never be truly satisfied with Blaine when they were making out – or doing other things, for that matter. Of course, he was insanely giddy when he was able to be with his boyfriend like this – but he found that he always wanted more. No matter how close their bodies were or how deep their kisses were, Kurt ached for more.

And Blaine knew the effect he had on Kurt. God knows he relished the way he was able to get Kurt going – by doing the smallestthings. Just_ looking_ at him a certain way turned him on.

And no one knew how to turn Kurt Hummel on better than Blaine.

Somewhere in the middle of all their kissing, Kurt managed to push Blaine back so he was lying on top of him, straddling his waist and smiling. Ducking his head down, he sucked on the skin at the base of Blaine's throat, rolling his tongue around the flesh and reveling in the soft moan he received in response. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, holding him close and kissing every inch of him that his lips could reach.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his arousal fueling every move he made; He _ached _for Blaine. He needed him. _All_ of him. "Blaine – I need you… I – I just –,"

Blaine nodded, just as Kurt shifted on top of him. The move was very slight, but enough to cause the two boys' hard-ons to find one another through their pants. Both boys groaned, the friction and heat combined becoming a little _too _much. Kurt went with it – the feeling was too fucking good to pass over – moving back and forth on top of his squirming boyfriend, grinding his hips forward.

"_Fuck._" Blaine gasped, his hands reaching out to pull Kurt down into a rough kiss. Their lips mashed together, tongues wrestling for dominance in each other's mouth. As Kurt moaned into his mouth, Blaine rocked his hips up, hissing when their erections ground together.

Blaine decided – right then and there – that even though he was kind of a pro at making Kurt hard, Kurt was pretty fucking decent at doing the same to him. He couldn't put his finger on just what it was that was so _hot _about Kurt… There were _too many _things that Kurt could do – and did, frequently – that reduced Blaine to jelly. One of the things he did most often, though, was lick his lips before he spoke or sang. Seeing Kurt's… _tongue _– and knowing some of the acts he'd performed with it – set Blaine off to no end. He could barely contain his fucking _want _whenever he saw that tongue escape its owner's mouth. And right now, as Kurt's tongue massaged his own, he felt his pants tighten and groaned.

Kurt must have noticed the way he was responding, because he pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Having a little bit of a _hard _time containing yourself, huh, _Blainey-poo_?"

Blaine raised a challenging eyebrow, and reached forward to un-zip Kurt's pants. "I'm pretty sure you're in _no _position to mock me on that subject, babe." His hand snaked under the waistband of his underwear to settle around his cock. "You're not exactly what I'd call _flimsy_, Captain Solid." He watched Kurt's cheeks turn pink and laughed, "Love you."

Kurt smiled, "Love you too. Now – _please _– don't stop touching me."

Blaine chuckled, "Bossy, bossy, bossy." But he could hardly turn down a request like that, so he instructed Kurt to roll off of him, so he could pull his pants off. In the process, Kurt managed to free Blaine from his blazer and get his tie off. The whole time, their lips never seemed to break apart. They kissed and bit and licked and touched every inch of skin they could reach on each other. Blaine felt himself growing harder by the second – both from the noises that his boyfriend was making and the way Kurt was stroking his chest under his shirt.

"Fucking buttons –," Kurt swore under his breath, in between kisses, fumbling in his attempt to un-button Blaine's shirt.

"I know, right? Buttons, man – so insensitive." Blaine joked, placing a kiss on each of Kurt's hands before helping him un-do the buttons. "All you want to do is get some good birthday sex in – and they decide to make it difficult."

Kurt smirked, all but wrenching the last button open and pushing Blaine's shirt off. "_God_." He breathed, leaning in to sprinkle butterfly kisses all up and down Blaine's chest. "Fuck..."

_What did he just say? _Blaine was having trouble understanding the English language at the moment, his whole body hot with lust. "That's the plan."

Kurt shivered against him, and as Blaine worked his shirt up over his head, he whispered, "Blaine… I – I want you to…"

Kissing him savagely, Blaine gasped into his mouth, "What do you want me to do?"

His answer came out in a series of strangled moans: "I… I want you to… _taste _me…"

"Mmm… You want me to suck you off?" Blaine growled, while shimmying out of his jeans.

"God yes –," Kurt moaned, his fingers curling in Blaine's soft hair. "Please…"

"_Come here." _Blaine murmured, his voice low and throaty.

Kurt fell into his arms, his lips sucking on the curve of Blaine's jaw. It was so much at once and Kurt wanted him _so much _at that moment that it made his head hurt. Everything they were doing felt like heaven and it was all so fucking _hot_, Kurt was having trouble breathing properly.

Both boys were still in their underwear, but Blaine was the first to do something about it. "That just won't do –," He muttered to himself, before hooking his thumbs under the waistband on either side of Kurt's briefs and pushing them down to his calves, when he kicked them off. After that, Blaine rolled them over, so he was on top of Kurt, and kissed him again – before moving his lips down Kurt's torso, sprinkling wet kisses all over his body. Kurt closed his eyes; his hands resting on Blaine's shoulders while Blaine worked his magic. He felt his mouth on his stomach, then his hipbone – until finally reaching their destination.

"Open up for me, love."

Kurt didn't have to be told twice, and spread his legs apart quickly, heart thudding against his chest with anticipation. He heard Blaine chuckle, and then everything around him burst into bright lights – as Blaine placed a series of open-mouth kisses on his cock. Kurt couldn't think straight; all he knew was that _Blaine _was going to make him come – and it was almost too good to be true. He closed his eyes as Blaine ran his tongue from the base of Kurt's cock to the head, sucking for a moment, and then starting all over again. It was driving Kurt up the wall, and he needed to feel Blaine's mouth around him…

"_Fuck_, Blaine –," He gasped, his fingers clutching at his boyfriend's hair desperately, "Fuck – u-use your mouth… _Please_ –,"

Again, there was a low laugh from Blaine, before he – fucking _finally _– granted the boy's wish, sinking his mouth down around him. Kurt let out an involuntary whine, which made Blaine chuckle _again _– the sound causing vibrations to shoot up his body. His fingers wrapped up in Blaine's curls, pulling his head down further, which Blaine didn't protest to. Kurt closed his eyes, as Blaine's head bobbed up and down, setting a pace that made his mind reel.

Taking pleasure in knowing the way he had Kurt going, Blaine paused to give his cock another long, slow lick, feeling Kurt shudder under him. He started to squirm, but Blaine was not having it, and grabbed onto his legs to hold him still. His mouth was sucking and bobbing, taking in as much of Kurt as he could, and Kurt's back arched against the bed involuntarily. Hands clutching at the sheets, Kurt whimpered in time with Blaine's mouth, allowing the occasional "fuck" or "_yes_" escape his lips.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Blaine smirked to see that Kurt's head was thrown back against the pillows. He wasn't going to lie: it felt fucking _awesome _to have him right where he wanted him. He was getting better and better at doing that with each passing day.

"Blaine…"

His heart sped up a notch at the sound of his name on the boy's lips, before he pulled off to breathe, "Do you want to come, baby?" Kurt nodded, as Blaine moved up to kiss his stomach, which tasted of sweat. "Then _come for me_."

He pushed Kurt back down again and went back to sucking his cock, increasing his speed just enough to make Kurt whine in ecstasy. The rest lasted only a matter of seconds, since Kurt was already so _close_, and then his come filled Blaine's mouth, as his boyfriend cried out his name. His grip on Blaine's hair tightened for a moment, but relaxed as he came down off his high. Blaine swallowed around him, and pulled away to look up at Kurt, who was panting. Before he could think of something to say, Kurt pulled him forward into his arms, bringing their lips back together. He could taste himself on Blaine's mouth, and it made him smile into their kiss.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, for a few moments, before Kurt broke the silence: "I'm going to pay you back for that, you know."

"Is that so?" Blaine laughed, "But that was _your_ birthday present – well, part of it, anyway."

"You really went all out this year." Kurt grinned, playing with the hair at Blaine's navel absentmindedly.

Blaine shrugged, "I told you; Birthdays are one of the things I'm _best_ at." He paused to kiss his forehead, "Happy Birthday, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt replied, before saying, "Now I'm going to have to find something to top this for your birthday…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

He snickered, "Oh, believe me, I _will_."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: **So? Horrible? Awesome? Stupid? Brilliant? Reviews are to me as scarves are to Kurt, so review :D


End file.
